The Long Weekend
by bwayfan25
Summary: When she is left without plans, Boq invites Nessa back to Rush Margins to spend the long weekend. Five days is a long time. Who knows what will happen. An extended "Moment at Shiz". Musicalverse ( with bookverse map and names). Major Bessa. Rating for a tiny bit of mild language and maybe stuff to come.
1. Tuesday

**Hello! This technically falls under the criteria for a "Moments at Shiz" chapter, but it is very long, so it gets its own story! Anyway, it isn't the same as any of my other recent Bessa stories and is basically me just giving Boq and Nessa a little story line outside of Shiz. Oh, and the rating is for a couple of curse words. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and happy new year! ~bwayfan25**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Elphaba shouted over the whistle of the train.

"Yes, yes I'll be fine. Now go or you'll miss it," Nessa shouted back. Steam was filling the platform.

Elphaba squeezed her sister's hand and ran off to board the train. Through the steam and rushing people, Nessa could just make out her sister joining Galinda and Fiyero, who were already aboard and waving from a rain splattered window.

She waved back at them, smiling, until the train (and most of the people) had long since left.

"You weren't invited either?" a man's voice asked. She turned around.

Boq was leaning against one of the platform pillars, a battered suitcase in his hand. Nessa bit her lip as her hands curled into fists. But she said nothing. Instead, she exhaled and wheeled herself back into the warm train station.

The station was full of Shiz students, so Nessa had to excuse herself multiple times to get through to a back corner to wait. Boq followed her through the crowd, but sat a couple rows away from her so as not to draw attention to himself.

He thought about buying a _Shiz Sentinel_, but as usual, he was more interested at the people around him. The Cat that taught Ancient Ozian Literature was curled up a few seats away asleep. The couple in the corner exchanging whispers as they prepared to leave for the weekend. Nessa, being approached by a train conductor, probably to board the train early.

No. Something was wrong. It was much, much too early to Nessa was nodding, but the train conductor was not picking up her luggage or leading her anywhere. Instead he handed her a piece of paper and clicked his heels together and saluted.

Boq watched as she sat for a moment, reading what he realized was a telegram. Then, to his surprise, she didn't pick up her suitcase and exit towards the platform, but turned and moved to exit to the road.

"Whoa, whoa, where are you going?" Boq asked, throwing out a hand to stop her as she passed in front of him.

"I'm returning to my dormitory," she muttered.

"But why? Aren't you going home to your father?"

Nessa shook her head. Her fist clenched again in an effort not to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"My father was called away on urgent business. And it doesn't make sense to go home if there is no one there. So I'm going back to my room. Have a safe journey."

"You can't go back alone," Boq said as she continued forward towards the door.

"I can and I will."

Boq jumped up from his place on the bench. He ran over and stepped between her and the door.

"Then come home with me," Boq said. "Or at least let me call you a coach. This storm is getting worse and I don't want you to get stuck or freeze to death or anything."

Nessa considered his words.

This was the most they had said to each other in thirteen months. The last time they had spoken, Boq had made it very clear that he loved Galinda, and Nessa had done her best to stay as far away from him as possible. Now he was offering to let her stay at his family home for five days?

"I-I don't... Would it be too much trouble for me to come?" she whispered.

"No. Just wait here. I'll send a telegram to my mother. We have extra rooms available for guests and family. I'll have her prepare one for you."

* * *

><p>"You don't have to sit with me," Nessa said as Boq took a seat opposite her.<p>

The rest of the Shiz students returning to Munchkinland began to fill the train.

"It's alright. I want to," he said with a smile.

Nessa smiled weakly.

They sat in silence as the conductor called one last "all aboard" and the platform filled with steam. The train began to pull out. Nessa shuffled around in her bag as she looked for a book.

"Hey. You can see the Emerald City!" Boq said excitedly, pointing out the window as lightening flashed. In the bright light, the city was more black than green.

"Mhmmm. Lovely," Nessa said as she squinted hard, waiting for the lightening to pass.

"What's the matter? Afraid of lightening?" Boq asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not too fond of it. No."

"Why?"

"It's just... Do you remember the big storm that hit Munchkinland fourteen or fifteen years ago?"

Boq nodded, allowing her to continue her story.

"Well, I was about four. A huge cyclone tore across the Corn Basket. Our house was reinforced, so we were safe. But we passed through the eye of the storm anyways. I clung to Elphaba for dear life. But the one moment I opened my eyes, all I could see was lightening," Nessa shuddered. "I've never liked it much since."

Boq nodded and then stood to close the blinds.

"You don't have to do that. You don't have to do anything. But you are. And for that, I can't thank you enough," Nessa smiled into her book.

"You're welcome. To be honest, I wasn't quite keen on what happened between us. I hope this can make up a bit for it," Boq sighed.

Nessa nodded, but didn't know what to say.

Things hadn't ended _badly_ per se. Just... abruptly. Boq made his feelings clear, and that was that. Their distance had been more because of sensitivity than because of lasting emotion. Whatever it was had not lasted long enough to really forge a strong bond (or develop strong hatred).

_What do I say? Was it actually that bad and I didn't realize? I guess he did lead me on. Oh, I don't know_, Nessa thought. _I guess we'll stick with calling it friendship._

* * *

><p>"Alright. I had my mother call a coach. We're only three miles into the woods, but I realize that might be a bit far," Boq said as he placed Nessa into her chair.<p>

The Munchkinland train from Shiz departed southeast and then split into two lines. Most students had either continued and disembarked at Colwen Grounds, where Nessa normally would get off, or had caught the connecting train where the line split, which would take them father northeast to Munchkin Rock. By the time the train finally reached the southeastern town of Rush Margins only a handful of students were left.

"Over there," Nessa pointed to a black carriage. The man driving it had a small sign that said B. Fitzgerald in thick black letters.

"Ah. Mr. Dunston. Thank you for picking us up on such short notice," Boq clicked his heels together gave a slight bow. Mr. Dunston returned it.

"It is always my pleasure, Master Boq. And who is this that is accompanying you?"

"I present Miss Nessarose Thropp of Colwen Grounds."

Nessa smiled and inclined her head slightly as Mr. Dunston gave her a salute like Boq gave to him.

"Miss Thropp of Colwen Grounds? You are related, I presume, to the governor himself?"

"Yes, sir. He is my father," Nessa said.

"Ah, of course. Well, if Master Boq would be so kind as to secure the luggage, I can assist you into the carriage."

Boq nodded and picked up the pair of suitcases. Both were splattered with mud, as were Boq and Nessa. The storm hadn't quite reached Rush Margins, but dark clouds on the horizon meant it wasn't far off.

Soon Boq and Nessa were bouncing down a dirt path that wound its way into the forest. Within twenty minutes, a good sized cabin made from logs and stone was visible through the dark oak trees. By now daylight had long since faded, but the orange glow from the cabin windows and the torch lit path made the area bright as day.

"Boq! Boq! Boq!" shrill voices yelled from inside the house.

Two young girls of about six came running from the open cabin door. As Mr. Dunston lifted Nessa down from the coach into her chair, she watched as the girls nearly knocked Boq down in a huge two-on-one hug. From the doorway, a short woman with greying black hair smiled.

"Girls, girls. Please. Let me get into the house first," Boq requested. The girls let go of him and bounded back into the house. The woman, who Nessa figured was his mother, moved aside just in time to let the girls pass.

"Hello Boq," she greeted, pulling her son into a huge hug. As he pulled away, she held on a moment longer so that she could look at him. She smiled and turned on Nessa. "You must be Miss Nessarose. I am Jolla. Welcome, welcome."

To Nessa's surprise, Jolla leaned down and gave Nessa a hug almost as big as Boq's. When she released, she knelt in front of Nessa's chair.

"We are so very glad that you can join us this weekend," Jolla smiled, the sides of her eyes crinkling as she did so. "Now come in, please. The storm is headed this way and we don't want to be out here when it hits. As I'm sure you two learned earlier this afternoon."

Boq stepped behind Nessa's chair and she allowed him to push her inside.

One half of the first floor was a sitting room and a dining room, the other a kitchen. Directly ahead was a staircase that led up to bedrooms.

"I do apologize, Miss Nessarose. Boq didn't- well, we didn't anticipate a need to prepare a room on the ground floor. But we'll make it suitable for you. Boq, go grab the linens in the first guest room upstairs please," Jolla instructed. "And Miss Nessarose, feel free to use the bathroom to freshen up. It's just around there."

"If it is too much trouble, I can find a room at the inn. It's still early. I'm sure I can find a room before Festivation guests begin arriving tomorrow."

"Oh nonsense, nonsense. I just have to apologize that we don't have a full bedroom. The best I can offer is a small bed in the den," Jolla said, concerned.

"That will do just fine. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay. I truly do appreciate it."

Jolla smiled, but could not get out another word before the two girls appeared. They skidded to a halt in front of Nessa.

"Who are you?" the taller of the pair asked, cocking her head to the side like a dog.

"Girls. Manners," Jolla insisted, but Nessa laughed.

"I'm Nessarose. I go by Nessa."

"Okay. I'm Era and this is-"

"I want to say it!" the shorter one crossed her arms and huffed.

"Alright. You say it."

"I'm Ava," the shorter one said proudly.

"Very nice to meet you," Nessa smiled.

The girls bowed together.

"You too."

Then they looked up at their mother, who nodded. Without another word, they turned and ran off.

"They are wonderful," Nessa said smiling. She looked up at Jolla. "How old are they?"

"Six and seven."

"That's the same age difference as my sister and I," Nessa considered. "Are they very close?"

"Exceedingly. You can't pry them apart for anything. The most I can do is make sure that Era allows Ava to say _something_ every once in a while. She usually speaks for her younger sister, who usually lets her," Jolla explained as she walked to the stove to observe a simmering pot. "It is surprising though. You are the first person that she has ever wanted to introduce herself to."

"Maybe she can sense a kindred spirit," Nessa said. "I too have always let my sister speak for me. I'm... I'm not very good with meeting new people."

"Well, hopefully we don't feel like strangers. As far as we're concerned, when you stay with us, you are part of the family," Jolla stirred one of the pots.

"Thank you. Just thank you."

"Of course. Now go get yourself cleaned up. Dinner will be ready by the time you get back."

And sure enough, as soon as Nessa exited the bathroom, she caught a whiff of the meal coming from the kitchen.

She wheeled herself into the kitchen and to the spot where a chair had been removed for her.

"Nessarose, you our are guest. Feel free to dig in to whatever you wish," Jolla said, gesturing to a spread of food all laid out before her. Sliced chicken, potatoes, vegetables. Nessa could feel her mouth begin to water.

Aware of all the eyes upon her, she reached for the basket of rolls right in front of her. As soon as she had placed one on her plate, the rest of the family began passing food around the table and talking animatedly.

Boq recounted what had happened at Shiz during the semester. He recounted how rumors had begun about Animals not being allowed to speak,a pipe had burst in one of the fraternity houses in the middle of the night, and the best. their friend Fiyero had thrown a dance so large that classes were cancelled the next day because everyone was so exhausted that no one showed up.

"And my friend Kal from in town said that there was a fountain of punch so high that it nearly touched a Bird that was flying by," Boq exclaimed, his arms raised above his head.

For a moment Nessa was confused as to why he was exaggerating so much, but then the girls erupted into a fit of giggles, and she realized why.

"Alright girls. Go prepare for your bath. I'll clean up here and be in in just a few minutes," Jolla said, standing up and gathering plates. The girls whined, but she held up a hand. "Go get ready and when you're done, Boq can read you a story. Nessarose too, if she wishes."

The girls looked to Nessa, who nodded. Then their screeches erupted anew and they ran off through a doorway (but not before putting up their dishes in the sink).

"Boq, will you help clear please?"

Boq nodded and began picking up the empty food dishes and taking them to the sink. Nessa did the same, but Jolla held up a hand.

"My dear, you are our guest."

"Please. It's the least I can do."

Jolla shrugged and left through the same doorway as the girls had.

"You really don't have to help, Nessa."

"I want to. And besides, I am the best dish washer in all of Colwen Grounds," she smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well _I_ am the best dish washer in all of Rush Margins," Boq said, puffing out his chest.

"I guess we'll just have to see who's better then. Won't we?"

Boq and Nessa sized each other up for a moment before turning and scrubbing dishes as fast and as thoroughly as they possibly could. The sink was slightly higher than comfortable for Nessa, so Boq handed her a plate whenever she put one on the rack.

As he handed her the last one, his hand slipped on the wet ceramic and the plate fell back into the sink. Water and bubbles slopped over the side.

"I am so sorry," Boq said. For a moment he was worried she might cry or yell or something, but she didn't.

"You're not sorry," she smirked as she wiped bubbles from her nose. Then she reached up and smacked his hand so he dropped his own dish into the water.

They began giggling and shouting almost as loud as the girls did as they threw bubbles and water back and forth at each other. Only when Nessa had given Boq a complete bubble beard and they both had to stop for breath from laughing did their battle cease.

"Having fun?" Jolla asked as she reentered the kitchen.

"Sorry for the mess," Nessa said. "We'll clean it up."

Jolla's eyebrows rose as she smirked. She opened a cabinet and grabbed a few towels. She tossed one to Boq and took the others away for the girls to use.

Boq knelt down in front of Nessa and began wiping the water off of her face. He handed her the towel and she did the same for him.

As she pulled her hand away, she caught herself smiling at him and quickly stopped. She shoved the towel into his hands and wheeled herself backwards a few inches.

"Everything okay?" Boq asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm-"

Nessa was cut off as the girls' shouts started again as they ran out of the hall into the kitchen. Their hair was still so wet that it was soaking into their thick cotton nightgowns.

"Boq! Boq! Boq! Come tell us a story!" they chanted, dancing around him.

"Alright. Nessa and I will be up in a moment. Why don't you wait a minute and we'll go up together," Boq made a silly face at his sisters and then left towards the bathroom they had just vacated.

"Do you like Boq?" Era asked as she circled around Nessa.

"He is a very nice man. He is one of my friends," Nessa replied.

Ava popped up on Nessa's left side.

"Do you love him?"

"Uh, well..."

"Girls, I believe Boq asked you to go upstairs," Jolla announced.

Era opened her mouth to argue, but a look from Jolla silenced her. She grabbed Ava and the pair ran off up the stairs.

"Ready to go up, Nessa?" Boq asked, walking back into the kitchen. He hugged his mother from behind, which showed exactly how small she was. Boq was on the short side of Munchkinlander anyways, but compared to her, he was a giant.

"Uh, yes. I guess," Nessa raised an eyebrow, frowning.

Boq scooped her out of her chair. His strong arms held her tight as he carried her up the staircase. He deposited her on Eva's bed in the first room.

"Okay," Boq said as he pulled up a chair next to the bed. "What story do you want to hear tonight?"

"I want Nessa to tell us a story!" Ava squealed.

"Oh, okay. Well," Nessa looked at Boq, who motioned for her to go ahead. "Well... once upon a time, there was a prince. He didn't like to go to school. But then he went to this one school. Because he liked to have fun, he threw a party. He met a very pretty, uh, princess. She had beautiful blonde hair, and they loved to dance together. But then, he met the princess's friend. She was also very pretty, though she had beautiful, well, a beautiful emerald gown. The more the prince got to know the princess with the emerald gown, he realized the loved her. Soon she realized she loved him as well. Then, one night the prince was up high in an apple tree, trying to get the perfect apple for the princess. He reached and reached for this beautiful red apple and then promptly fell out of the tree."

The girls squealed. Era's hands flew over her mouth.

"Was he okay? Did he get hurt?"

"Well," Nessa's eyes were wide. "He fell right... into... her... arms. She was so surprised that she nearly dropped him."

"What did she say? What did she say?" Ava squeaked.

"She asked him 'Prince Fiyero, what just happened.' And he looked her right in the eye and said 'Princess Elphaba, I think I just fell for you.'"

The girls began squealing and bouncing up and down on the bed. Nessa tried to make out what they said, but they spoke so fast that their words were almost incoherent. It was only when Ava finally yawned did Jolla finally insist that they go to sleep.

"I'm not sure that is exactly how I remember that happening," Boq said, raising an eyebrow as he placed Nessa back in her chair. "I was pretty sure that he fell on his ass and Elphaba laughed at him for five minutes before finally helping him up."

"His princeliness can be a bit clumsy. I wanted to make him sound a bit better. For the sake of the Vinkun Monarchy."

Boq smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Huh. Yeah. Well, I should probably get to bed. I am thoroughly exhausted."

"Yeah," Nessa agreed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh. Uh, let me show you to the den. Right through here," Boq led the way through the doorway to the back of the kitchen.

The room was small. A bookcase sat on one side next to a desk. A small fireplace crackled in the corner. It was a close, but Nessa was able to squeeze through and get to the bed.

"Thank you, Boq."

"Of course. Fresh dreams."

Nessa inclined her head as he saluted and backed himself out.

She moved into the bed, and stretched her arms. Her fingertips nearly brushed the sloping ceiling. The den lay under the stairs. How there could be a fire place underneath stairs, Nessa had no idea. This, however, was not the strangest piece of Ozian architecture she had come across, so she chose to ignore it.

The grain of the wood above the bed seemed to swirl like night clouds. Harsh tapping from somewhere above indicated the storm had finally reached Rush Margins.

Nessa closed her eyes, thinking about how her sister, Galinda, and Fiyero were getting on. Things had been a bit tense between Fiyero and Galinda, as both wanted Elphaba for themselves.

_Hopefully they are getting along better than us, _she thought_. But then again, maybe things aren't as bad as I thought they'd be. _


	2. Wednesday

**There's an f-bomb in here. I wasn't planning on it, but it kind of happened. Sorry. Anways, I don't own Wicked, blah blah, you guys are great. **

* * *

><p>Boq lay awake, unable to sleep. Perhaps it was because there were wolves, or perhaps Wolves, baying in the distance. But more likely, it was that he couldn't believe the events of the day that had occured.<p>

After an entire calendar year of just 'hellos' and 'how are yous' that meant nothing, he and Nessa had spent an entire day together. He had invited her into his house for the entire weekend of Festivation, a celebration dedicated to the love of family.

But the thing that bothered him the most was that he couldn't think of anything _but_ Nessa. And it wasn't even the thoughts of her he tried to push out to think of Galinda. No. It was that, no matter how much he told himself that he didn't, he _wanted_ to think about Nessa.

"Boq?" Jolla called up the stairs the next morning. He blinked a couple of times.

His small bedroom was full of dim grey light coming through the curtains. He pulled them open, stretching. As was tradition, the storm that always came around the time of Festivation had changed from rain to sleet, and would soon become snow.

"Good morning, dear," Jolla greeted, kissing Boq on the cheek as he began cracking eggs for breakfast."When you get the eggs done will you please go wake up Nessarose?"

"Can't you?" he asked tensely. Jolla's brow furrowed.

"No. You should. She is your guest," Jolla said, flipping a pancake with the spatula.

"She's a guest of the family. Not mine specifically."

Jolla stepped back, her hand on her hip.

"What's gotten into you? Yesterday you were having such a nice time with her. Don't you like her?"

"She is my friend. Just my friend."

"Well, go wake your friend up."

Boq sighed and walked to the den. He knocked gently.

"Nessa," Boq said softly. "Nessa, it's time to get up."

"Boq?"

Boq turned to see Nessa coming around the corner from the bathroom.

"Oh. You're up. well, breakfast is in a couple of minutes, so whenever you're ready," Boq said, his eyes on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah, I'm just...it's a bit early."

Before Nessa could say anything, Boq turned and went back into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, the girls, Jolla, Boq,and Nessa were seated around the kitchen table enjoying pancakes and eggs.

"What are we doing today?" Era asked as she pushed a piece of pancake around her plate.

"Well, we're having twenty four people over tomorrow, so we're going to be cooking," Jolla replied.

"Wow," Nessa murmured, sipping her coffee.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just in awe I guess. I can't imagine having twenty four family members."

"Well, they aren't _all _family. Some close family friends are coming in from out of town," Jolla said as she stood up and began clearing plates.

"Yay!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Well, at least _someone_ is excited," Jolla smirked. "Nessarose, dear, are you finished with your plate?"

Nessa nodded and handed it over.

"What can I do to help cook?"

"Dear, you don't have to-"

"No please. I really want to help."

"Alright. The main dish is the traditional Festivation stew. I'll have you cut the vegetables."

"Sounds good," Nessa smiled.

Jolla pulled a bowl of raw vegetables from the ice box. She hesitated for a moment, judging the height of the counter against the table.

"The table is fine," Nessa announced, smiling insincerely.

Jolla nodded and set down the vegetables in front of Nessa. Boq handed her a cutting board and knife. Only Boq heard Nessa sigh.

"Hey Ma, can you help me... with the thing? Out here?" Boq whispered to Jolla. When she didn't respond, he grabbed her gently by the hand and pulled her into the den.

"What's are you-"

"You invited the Langdons? How could you invite the Langdons?" Boq said in a low voice.

"Boq, relax. Kiaan is away at school in the Vinkus. Her mother assured me that she will not be attending. And besides, it's been a year and a half! I'm sure everything is long forgotten," Jolla waved her hand.

"Ma, people _never_ forget about broken engagements."

"Boq Auslo Fitzgerald. For the last time, it was _not _ an engagement. It was a commitment agreed to by both parties-"

"A commitment to _marry, _Ma. And I called it off. I wouldn't be surprised if Kiaan comes back just to kill me," Boq insisted.

"I'm not telling them not to come. You'll just have to face them," Jolla said, throwing up her hands. She reached for the doorknob.

Jolla stormed back into the kitchen, alarming Ava and Era, whom Nessa was showing how to slice vegetables with the "big girl" knife.

"Is there a problem?" Nessa's brow furrowed.

"No, no. How are the vegetables coming?"

"Look at our slices Ma!" Era said excitedly. She pointed out a couple of misshapen slices of peppers.

"Very nice," Jolla smiled. "Are you alright, Nessarose?"

"Uh, yes. I, uh, am," Nessa felt her face grow hot. She tried to smile, but it didn't feel right.

"Ma. Stop," Boq muttered.

Nessa redoubled her grip on the knife. Ava and Era exchanged glances.

"Ma, we're going to go make the beds upstairs," Era said. She and Ava dropped their knives and ran off.

"I'm sorry Nessarose," Jolla said, sitting in her daughter's vacated seat. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," Nessa said tersely. She sat down her knife and took a deep breath. "Please don't feel like you have to be extra careful around me."

"I'm sorry," Jolla apologized.

Nessa smiled briefly and resumed her chopping of vegetables.

"So, what is your family doing this weekend? If you don't mind me asking," Jolla added quickly.

"Well, my sister is with the Vinkun monarchy for a couple of days. Her boyfriend is the prince of the Vinkus," Nessa said in a falsely cheery tone. "I was going to spend the weekend at home at Colwen Grounds with my father. But he was called off to some secluded village in Quadling Country to deal with something or other. I was going to stay at Shiz, but then Boq invited me back."

Jolla nodded.

"I never thought to ask, but what is your mother doing for the holiday?" Boq asked, turning a chair around so it faced backwards, and sat down. This was the most he had ever learned about Nessa.

"My mother is no longer with us. She died almost... well, a long time ago."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Boq said.

"Well, as I said, we are very happy that you're with us," Jolla patted Nessa's arm and stood up. Shouts had erupted upstairs, so she followed the noise as she left.

"I am sorry," Boq said, scooting closer to her. "I didn't know. Really."

"I forgot that you didn't know," Nessa raised her eyebrows, moving around some sliced vegetables with the knife so she could dice them.

"Well, we have something in common," Boq sighed. "Your mother passed away, and my father passed away."

Nessa set down her knife.

"Really?"

"Yeah. About four years ago or so. He joined up to fight for Munchkinland in the civil war. He was killed in a small skirmish up near Appleton. That's why we moved from the farm to this house. He dabbled in architecture as a hobby. This, " he motioned to the house. "Was his masterpiece."

"I'm so sorry," Nessa took his hand and squeezed slightly. "What do you miss most about him?"

"He tinkered a lot. Sometimes I find little bits of metal or screws, and think 'I should take this to him'," Boq said. "I've even tried to do it myself. But it never turns out the same. What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"What do you miss about your mother?"

"I didn't know her. She died when I was a day old," Nessa looked at him. "Please don't make that face."

"Wh-what face?" Boq said, quickly trying to cover up his face by putting his chin in his hand. Nessa chuckled slightly.

"The face everyone gives me when I say that. Hence why I don't tell people."

"I didn't mean to make the face."

"No one _means _to make the face. Just as no one means to make the face when I say that the reason that she died is the same reason that I'm in this chair," Nessa said. She clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oz dammit. I didn't mean to say that." Her eyes grew wider. "I didn't mean to say that either."

"Well, uh," Boq froze."Oh, I don't know what to say. Other than... uh... fuck."

They stared at each other for a moment, before erupting into laughter.

"Did you really say that?" Nessa wheezed.

"I didn't know what else to say!" Boq coughed, which only made his laughter grow stronger.

They continued to laugh for a five minutes.

"What's so funny?" Era asked as she skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just something Boq said," Nessa wiped her eyes, still chuckling. "I, uh, I was telling him something and I messed up the words."

"What were you telling him?" Ava asked, jumping up into the seat next to Nessa.

"Uh, I was telling him about my... shoes," Nessa said slowly.

"Nessa, we can talk later," Boq muttered, squeezing her hand. Nessa nodded slightly. It was then that Boq realized Nessa's hand was warm and soft, so he let go.

"Well, I have a pair of shoes that are very special," Nessa said, turning to the girls.

"Why are they special?" Ava asked.

"They are covered in beads, so they sparkle."

"Do they do anything else?" Era asked.

" Um, no. They are just sparkly," Nessa looked concerned.

"Oh," Era's shoulders dropped. "I thought they did something special. Like they were magical or something."

"I'm sorry, Era. They are just... sparkly," Nessa said, her shoulders dropping too.

"That's not true," Boq interjected. "They also, are from a mystical land. Right, Nessa?"

Nessa shook her head. But she could feel him poking her under the table. As she looked up, she could see him nodding to the girls slightly.

"Oh, yes. I forgot. They are from the legendary land of the swamps. The, uh, beads were found by a traveling salesman who lived deep in the swamp. He searched all over. Every time he found one, he took it home and inspected it really closely. Only when he found just the perfect ones did he finally tell the cobbler to make the sparkly shoes."

"Wow," the girls sat wide eyed.

"Era? Ava? Please come in here for a moment," Jolla called from upstairs.

Nessa and Boq smiled at them as they ran off again.

"Good one," Boq smiled, picking up the diced vegetables.

"Thanks for thinking so fast," Nessa said. "What else can I help with?"

"Uh, well," Boq spun around a circle. "We're alone. So you can continue your story. If you want, that is. And you can get the pot out from that cupboard."

"Oh," Nessa turned around and opened the cupboard. "Well, my sister is green, as you well know. My father did not want another green child, so he fed my mother milkflowers. So instead of having green skin, I came early and my legs weren't ready yet and... that's it."

She handed him the pot. He wordlessly took it to the sink and filled it with water before placing it on the stove.

"I didn't know that. Thank you. You know, for telling me," Boq said.

Nessa handed him her knife from the table which he used to sweep the diced vegetables into the pot.

"I, uh, I don't think I knew you could cook," Nessa cleared her throat as she changed the subject.

"Uh, yes. I cook a lot actually. My mother let me help when I was younger, and I just sort of fell in love with it. My best dish is this noodle dish I learned from a salesman who came through Shiz last year. He said the Wizard himself taught him the recipe. I doubt that part is true, but the recipe is fantastic. I'll make it for you sometime," Boq explained happily, pulling a chicken from the icebox.

"I would like that a lot," Nessa smiled.

"I would too," Jolla joked as she and the two girls entered the kitchen. "And maybe that almond dessert you make so well too. That would make for such a lovely date."

"Oh it's not..."

"We don't really feel that..."

Jolla held up a hand, silencing the blushing pair.

"It was just a jest."

Boq and Nessa nodded stiffly, but said nothing else. But no amount of willing could make the flush disappear from their cheeks.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went on without much talking between the pair, though not for lack of trying.<p>

Sensing their nervousness on the subject of romance, she had divided chores between them, which just happened to take place on different sides of the house.

She sent Boq to clear rocks from the dirt path while Nessa continued to prepare food in the kitchen. When Nessa was sent to tend the living room fire, Boq was sent to the attic to make sure enough cots had been set up for the attending children.

For eight hours, this behavior continued, until finally all the food was made and all the beds prepared. Era and Ava, who had been underfoot all day, were somewhere playing in the attic. Jolla had retired early, informing them 'the Wend Hardings Fitzgeralds could be here as early as dawn', meaning she best get to bed early.

"May I join you?" Boq asked as he returned to the living room after a well-deserved shower.

"Mhmmm."

Nessa was curled up on the couch with a blanket, watching the fire crackle in the fireplace. Snow had begun to swirl outside the window. A light dusting already covered the visible trees.

"Did... Are you still wearing your shoes?" Boq asked, slowly lowering himself into the worn armchair adjacent the couch.

"Mhmmm."

"Oh."

"What?" she mumbled.

"I just thought you might have taken them off. To lay on the couch," Boq suggested.

"I prefer to keep my shoes on," she informed.

"Alright. Then by all means. Keep your shoes on."

Boq groaned internally.

_It seems your classes on Rhetoric and Public Speech have truly paid off. Well done_.

"They are more comfortable than they appear," Nessa muttered, breaking Boq from the criticisms of his inner monologue.

"Come again?"

"My braces. They are more comfortable than they appear."

"I, uh, I- okay. I guess."

"You asked me why I didn't take off my shoes. I can only assume that's why you asked. So that's why I said it. I prefer to keep my shoes on because, despite popular belief, I do actually prefer to wear them," Nessa said, sitting up so that her head rested in her hand. "I find them comfortable. In reality, they probably would bother any other person, but I've worn them for a considerable part of my life, so I enjoy them."

"What do they do?"

"When I was younger, they made sure my legs grew straight. Now they help make sure that my legs remain straight."

"If they are meant to do that, why do your feet still turn in ?" Boq asked.

Nessa flipped herself over so she lay on her stomach. Now her head rested in both hands. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"I said that's what they're supposed to do. I didn't say they did it well."

Boq chuckled slightly, but it quickly turned into a yawn.

"Huh. Who knew moving 439 small rocks off of a dirt path could wear somebody out so much?" he asked, stifling another yawn.

"You counted the number of rocks you moved?" Nessa asked slightly in awe as Boq stood. He groaned as he stretched his shoulders and back.

"Yeah. It's a thing I do sometimes. When I can let my mind."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, it mostly happens at Shiz," he paused. "I can tell you that there are 242 red cobblestones in the main courtyard. There are 53 stone layers that make up the clock tower. And one I just counted a couple of weeks ago at the assembly: there are 825 sequined stripes on Madame Morrible's blue gown."

"How did you possibly pay attention to her long enough to count those?" Nessa implored, stretching slightly before lifting herself into her chair.

"Luckily counting does not necessarily require me to _listen_ to what she says, just _look _at her," Boq laughed as he thought about it. "Though once I did count the words to her speech. It clocked in at 7,981. And it was a short one."

Nessa sat for a moment, just smiling at him.

"That is impressive. Very impressive," she said, moving forward a couple feet. "Perhaps if there is a lull in conversation or activity tomorrow, I can quiz you. Perhaps find out if you have ever counted anything that has to do with our friends."

"I look forward to it," he said with a slight bow.

She squeezed his hand briefly as she passed him to leave, murmuring a 'fresh dreams' in the process.

Boq stretched once more before resigning himself to an early bedtime.

_Counting, counting. What have I counted in regards to our friends, _he thought_. _

He knew there had to be _some_. They were, of course, the five people he had spent the most time with in the past year and a half.

_Oh yes. Of course,_ he thought as he collapsed onto his bed, fully clothed.

There were 116 rows of stitching on her headband the first time he met her.


	3. Thursday

Jolla's prediction had been correct.

The sun had not even risen about the Eastern Munchkinland Ridge before a loud group of people banged on the front door. Jolla, who had been prepared for such guests, was ready to greet them with sausage and gravy served with fresh biscuits.

Boq blinked his eyes open at the sound of the rapping. Grunting, he turned over and squinted at the clock.

5:17 am.

Every other Festivation Day, he had sneaked down to the den to escape for a couple hours before his mother called him to get dressed. Unfortunately, Nessa visiting prevented that.

"How was the trip Marta?" Jolla asked as a plump older woman sushed a gaggle of young children.

"Well there was a big hooplah outside of Colwen Grounds that stopped the train. Some Goat caused a ruckus outside the Governor's Mansion. He got a couple of Boars and a Tsebra into it before the Wizard's Guards got in from the Emerald City," Marta explained.

Boq paused at the foot of the stairs, momentarily forgetting his trip to the den to sit with Nessa.

"Didn't the Governor's Guards take care of it?" Jolla asked, quickly catching a bowl as an excited toddler nearly upset a bowl of gravy.

"The Governor is away for the weekend and apparently his daughter decided not to return for the weekend so there wasn't anyone to take care of it."

"That my be our fault. She is staying with us for the weekend."

"The Governor's daughter is here? The G_overnor's_ daughter is here" Marta put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Oh Jolla how could you? Don't you know she is responsible for the country while her father is away?"

"Marta, I don't believe _she_ knows that she is responsible. Boq said she was going to stay at Shiz for the weekend," Jolla offered.

"Huh. Well, _someone _should be responsible. And she's the next in line for it, so it might as well be her," Marta huffed. Her voice dropped. "So. Is she really green?"

"What?"

"The Governor's daughter. Is she green?"

"No," Boq announced. "That Governor's daughter is in the Vinkus on holiday. We're hosting the other."

The entire table turned to look at Boq.

"Boq! Oh come here and let your favorite aunt give her favorite nephew a big old hug!" Marta cried, though her face had flushed red.

Marta squeezed Boq tight, and then let go with a series of rapid comments about 'how big he's gotten' and 'such a handsome young man', and one 'he looks so much like his father', which always served to clench Boq's stomach a tiny bit.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up so early," Jolla muttered as Boq gave her a hug as well.

"I need to talk to Nessa about something," Boq muttered back. Jolla pulled out of the hug and looked at him.

"This early?" Jolla's eyes narrowed. "What could possibly be so important?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if she's awake too, then maybe we can talk."

"Okay, but no funny business," she said with mock sincerity, wagging a finger in his direction.

Boq smiled sleepily and turned, but Jolla laid a restraining hand on him.

"Don't listen to Marta. Nessarose was not meant to be home and you know it. She is fine staying here with us. Alright? Please don't take her seriously. You know my sister has always been one to complain about everything."

Boq nodded enough so that his mother remvoed her hand. He greeted the children, and Marta's husband Raf (who had so far been dangerously close to falling asleep in his gravy), and went to knock on the den door.

"Nessa?" he whispered as he opened the door a crack.

"Come in, but please shut the door tight," she whispered. "I apologize but your family is very loud."

"I should be the one to apologize. I should have warned you better. They'll go to bed in a half hour or so and pick up again closer to ten when everyone is arriving," Boq explained as he laid out his quilt in front of the fire and curled up. "Besides. You're in the best position here. This is the most sound proof room in the house."

Nessa let out a non-commital 'mmmm' before falling quiet again.

The family did quiet down again after a while, allowing both Boq and Nessa to fall asleep for a little while, but after an two hours or so, it just would not happen.

"Boq?"

"Mhmmm?"

"Are you trying to fall asleep?"

"I don't know yet," Boq mumbled. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you questions. If you were going to stay awake, that is," Nessa said. She rolled onto her side so she could look down at Boq.

"Go ahead."

"What is it like to have so many family members? Do you see them often?"

"Uh, no. Not very often. They come up for Festivation, but not for Lurlinemas or any other holiday. Occasionally we mail each other cards, but that doesn't happen so often anymore."

"I'm sorry," Nessa sighed. "I... well, I heard someone say something out there in the kitchen earlier. Something about 'the Governor's daughter running the country' or something. I guess what I'm getting at is- are people going to be upset with me for being here?"

"No, no, no. that's just my aunt Marta. She complains a lot. To be honest, she isn't a fan of your father's politics, and I apologize in advance for the moment in which she chooses to bring it up to you. She doesn't... filter her thoughts from her words very well. It's caused a bit of tension more than once."

Nessa nodded slightly.

"We're very glad for you to be here with us. Truly. We're not just saying that," Boq muttered. Nessa nodded slightly again.

"I am glad to be here."

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Boq realized the question he had wondered since the train platform at Shiz.

"Nessa?"

"Mhmmm?"

"Are you at all upset that you weren't invited to the Vinkus for the holiday?" Boq said, as he stared up at the ceiling.

Nessa considered it for a while.

"Yes and no. I would liked to have seen the Vinkus, but I understand that it is something special for Elphaba and Galinda. Were you?"

"A little bit. It just seems like we do everything else together. I was a bit hurt that we weren't invited along."

"Well, we get to have fun without them, right?" Nessa chuckled softly.

"Yeah. We get to have fun without them," Boq agreed.

"One more question."

"Alright. Each or just for me?" Boq rolled over to face her.

"Either way I guess. I mostly just have one for you. And don't feel like you have to answer it. Actually," Nessa paused. "No. Nevermind. I'm not going to ask."

"What is it?" Boq asked, sitting up.

"No. It's too personal. I can't ask you."

"Nessa, please. Ask me."

"I can't."

"Nessa, just-"

"Are you still in love with Galinda?" Nessa blurted, louder, perhaps, than she intended.

Boq stared.

"See? I shouldn't have asked you," Nessa muttered. Her fingers picked at the edge of her quilt.

"I...I don't think I am."

Nessa looked up. Her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.

"You don't think you are?"

"No. I... I think she was the first pretty girl I saw when I went to Shiz. And that was it," Boq concluded. He didn't seem sure though.

She waited for a moment to see if he would continue, but he didn't.

"Well, if you wanted to ask me anything else, you can. But you know, you don't have to," her voice faded.

"Could you ever forgive me?"

"What?"

"Could you ever forgive me?" he repeated.

When she still looked confused, he stood and sat on the bed next to her. She moved over enough that his head was not stuck under the sloped ceiling.

"I was awful to you. I asked you out so I could look good in front of Galinda. And I get why you didn't talk to me for a year. I completely understand, and frankly would have been confused if you didn't. But, could you ever forgive me for that? Not that I'm insisting you do if you feel it's unwarranted. I just wondered if you ever thought you could."

"I am not going to lie to you, Boq. It was very hard to even consider spending time with our little group again. But I didn't really have anyone else that I wished to be with. That made it hard to feel happy sometimes, but I also watched you grow up a bit. And that was nice to see. It made it easier."

"You- You mean you already _have_ forgiven me?" Boq asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Nessa laughed nervously. "I did. A while ago, actually."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Boq grinned broadly. "I... well, the past couple days have really made me think about that. I know I never wanted to lose you as a friend, and this just... it's bothered me so much."

Nessa smiled.

"Just promise me that you won't do that to anyone else? Please?"

"Trust me. I have learned my lesson."

Nessa smiled and rolled onto her back. After a little while sh drifted back to sleep, leaving Boq awake with his thoughts.

_She forgave you. That's what she said. She _forgave_ you. _

_But she also didn't say anything to me for a year? _

_You did do a lot of growing in that year. And you realized that Galinda wasn't what you wanted. _

_But what about Nessa? Do you like her? This doesn't feel like Galinda. It feels like..._

_Nessa. It feels like Nessa._

* * *

><p>By the time the alarm on Nessa's side table went off, the house was full of people. Their raucous laughter and chatter grew as more and more Fitzgeralds.<p>

Nessa sat up.

"Boq. It's time to get up," Nessa groaned.

She sat up slowly and adjusted her legs so they hung over the side of the bed.

"I don't want to," Boq moaned in response. His voice was muffled as he was face down in his pillow.

"I need to get ready, and it is inappropriate for you to be here."

"Right. Sorry," Boq scrambled to his feet and out the door.

A few minutes later, she met Boq outside the door.

"Ready?" he asked, rolling his neck slightly. He bounced on his toes.

"I'm fine. Are...are you okay?" Nessa asked, sensing his nervousness.

"Yeah. Just... just a bit nervous."

"Oh."

Nessa paused then slipped her hand into his and squeezed. He smiled at the gesture, but people were coming around the corner so he released.

"Oh Boq!" an older woman greeted as Nessa turned around to help in the kitchen.

Apparently a whole line of people were waiting to greet him, because of moving forward, she kept getting pushed backwards.

"Why don't we meet in the living room?" Boq announced to the crowd as Nessarose was backed against the wall.

The crowd assented and moved past him. Boq followed them, but quickly realized that Nessa wasn't following him.

Her chair had been backed against the wall. She herself hadn't been hurt, but being surrounded had frightened her. Her breathing had quickened.

Without any thought to what she was doing, she grabbed for his hands. Boq's face grew red as some of his young cousins ran by, but he didn't shake her off.

Once her breathing normalized, she realized what she had done and let go of his hands.

"I'm, uh, I-"

"It's not-"

"I didn't mean-"

"Boq?"

Amidst the awkward exchange in which both Boq and Nessa's faces grew increasingly redder, a tall young woman had passed by them.

"Kiaan?" Boq's mouth hung open. He looked between Nessa and the girl he identified as Kiaan. "I didn't think you'd be home. My mother said you were staying at school."

"I decided to come back," Kiaan stiffened. "I see you're busy. I'll... well... good to see you."

Kiaan spun around and rushed off into the kitchen crowd.

"Kiaan wait. Please" Boq called after Kiaan, but she was gone. He turned back to Nessa. "I'm sorry Nessa."

"Who was that?"

"Kiann Langdon. Uh... an old friend. An old," Boq sighed. "My ex-fianceé."

Nessa's jaw dropped.

"You... "You were engaged?"

"Only briefly. It didn't work out."

"And... when did it end?" Nessa asked cautiously.

"Last August. I, uh, I ended it."

"Last August? As in... the month we came began at Shiz?" Nessa said, her voice beginning to tremble with anger. "You broke off an engagement and then... within a month...fell for another woman?"

"Nessa it's not like that. I swear. Galinda was a rebound. My feelings for her were just the remnants of my relationship with Kiaan."

"And yet you still led me on," Nessa concluded.

"I'm sorry about that. You know I am."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry I thought... Never mind."

She turned and went into the kitchen where the sea of Fitzgeralds split and Jolla swept her away to meet people.

* * *

><p>The Fitzgeralds were nice enough, but Nessa had had enough.<p>

When the rest of the family was distracted with news of some distant cousin's pregnancy, she returned to the den.

But she wasn't alone when she got there.

"You're Miss Nessarose?" Kiaan asked, rising from the desk chair. "Right?"

"Yes... and you are Miss Kiaan?" Nessa nodded and held out her hand. Kiaan shook it.

"I apologize. I needed a break from the questions. The Fitzgeralds are wonderful people but they have no filter."

Nessa nodded in understanding. More than once she had heard off-hand remarks of how her chair made them think of some distant family member who had suffered a tragic accident or had grown to a very old age. Neither story did much for her confidence.

"I can leave," Nessa muttered.

"No, no. Let me. This is your room."

Kiaan made to leave, but Nessa grabbed her arm as she passed by.

"Don't go. Please. I... I would like to..."

"You want to know what happened between Boq and I," Kiaan finished with a sigh.

Nessa swallowed hard, but nodded nonetheless.

Kiaan took her seat at the desk again.

"Well, Boq and I courted for about a year and a half and then he proposed. We were engaged for three months and then he broke it off shortly before he left for school," Kiaan sighed again. "You see, the thing about Boq is that he is very... resolute when it comes to feelings. It is either there or it is not. And for us, it was there for a long time. And then it wasn't. But only to him. I was still fully invested in our relationship when he ended it. That's why it's still hard to see him. There's always going to be a sort of pang in my chest when I see him, because there's always going to be a tiny part of me that can't let go of him. A tiny little shard of broken heart that stabs me just a tiny bit because there will always be a 'what if'.

"But, I have come a long way since then. I have met a very nice young man of whom I have begun courting. I have grown closer to my friends through his absence. I have grown stronger because I have grown to have more faith in myself. Though it can still be painful at times, I am so much happier with myself since he ended it than I had been any time before him."

"Wow," Nessa muttered.

"How long have you two been together?" Kiaan asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh. We're not... He, uh, well..." This time Nessa sighed. "He led me on for a while to earn points with another girl, but then he stopped it."

"Huh. I'm so sorry," Kiaan frowned slightly. "I guess you could be thankful you're not the other girl."

"Why?" Nessa's brow furrowed.

"Because the other girl was his rebound. Any affection for her was misplaced and due to low self-esteem and loneliness. But the affection he has for you is real. I can tell."

"I told you. We're not..." Nessa said, her cheeks turning pink. Kiaan raised a hand.

"I know what you said. I'm just telling you what I see. He definitely has feelings for you, and you for him. And trust me. Physical touch is not really his thing, so the fact that he let you hold his hands for so long earlier is definitely something."

* * *

><p>Nessa was sitting in chair with her pajamas on, listening to the footsteps above her head as the last of the family bade goodnight and retired upstairs<p>

"Nessa?" a voice asked from outside the door. "It's me. Can we talk?"

"Uh, yes. I wanted to talk to you actually," she said loudly, wheeling herself towards the door.

Boq was standing in striped pajamas, an overcoat, and clunky boots covered in dried mud.

"Are you going somewhere?" Nessa asked, one hand on the doorframe.

" Okay... you'll have to hear me out... Is there anyway we could go out to the barn and talk?"

"The barn?" Nessa raised an eyebrow. "As in where the animals live?"

"Ours isn't like that. It's just up the path. See?" Boq pointed out the square window of the door behind him. Nessa's face hardened. "I'm sorry. I meant it to say... Well it's not that far and the path isn't muddy or anything. It's private. And I'm worried my father the master carpenter who was also notoriously paranoid may have made this house a fortress without privacy. Sorry. Bad metaphor given that a fortress is supposed to be-"

"Yes. That's fine."

Nessa grabbed her own overcoat from a chair as well as a throw blanket from a pile of linens at the foot of the bed, which she threw over her legs.

Boq opened the door behind him and stepped outside to hold it for Nessa.

It only took about five minutes to reach the barn.

On one side of it, there was indeed a chicken coop. But inside the building was a mixture of apartment and metal shop. One wall had a kitchenette complete with small oven and the other had a long metal counter full of screws and supplies a tinker would use.

"You can't let anyone know that I'm letting you in here. Because technically, this is my apartment, and I'm not allowed to have guests without approval from my mother. Especially not ladies."

"Boq you slept on my floor this morning. I think we're past that."

Boq rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well. I..." he sat down on the bed adjacent to the door. "I have been thinking..."

"So have I," Nessa started. She bit her lip, trying to figure out how to continue.

"Well, you go first, I guess."

"Oh. Uh, alright," Nessa took a deep breath. "I talked with Kiaan and learned a lot and I've come to a conclusion. I... I think I'm in love with you Boq. And I don't know what to say or do about it, but I though it was probably best that I tell you. She said she recognized a sort of, affection between us. Mainly because you let me... well I needed to hold your hands earlier and you let me. She said that you aren't really... that you don't like to be touched and that since you let me, then I must be special or something. I don't really know. I think... I think that I have felt this way for a while but everything was so odd between us for so long that I didn't know what to do about it. This weekend. Being here. It just showed me what I've missed. I.. i know this is a lot to take in and you probably don't really feel it the way I do, but you needed to know..."

He cut her off with a kiss.

Heat seemed to flood their chests. Energy sparked between them.

Boq was the first to break off.

"Oh thank Oz," Boq let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Nessa muttered, still reeling from the kiss

"I was going to tell you the same thing."


End file.
